


Kiss It All Better

by King_Of_Trash



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, HOMRA - Freeform, Rare Pairing, SCEPTER 4 - Freeform, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That man. It was his fault in the first place. It was all his fault. He should have known the young man would take things into his own hands, he was a member of HOMRA after all. But, killing a member of Scepter 4 would not be forgiven so quickly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago for a dear friend of mine, so I apologize for any errors. I may go back and fix them later on.

 

        A deep breath escaped the young male's mouth. He was unable to sleep. He covered his pale face with his hand, his blue eyes closing. The mat he sat upon was much too uncomfortable for him to sleep without trouble. But that was not why he was unable to sleep.

        His teeth showed as he grit his teeth. Frustration, anger, loneliness, sadness, it was all boiling within his thin body, all at once. He removed the hand from his face and his eyes opened, looking up to the small, barred window where the dim, moonlight showed through into the small room.

        On nights like these, or every night lately, brought back the event. The event that brought him to this hell-hole in the first place. It wasn't fair to the blonde. He had lost everything, his new family, his home. The love of his life.

        That man. It was his fault in the first place. It was all his fault. He should have known the young man would take things into his own hands, he was a member of HOMRA after all. But, killing a member of Scepter 4 would not be forgiven so quickly by the Blue Clan.

        Yes, Red Clan member, Eric Solt killed a man, a member of Scepter 4 and he was now imprisoned by the blues.

        Sure, his fellow clansmen could, and would likely at some point break him out some how. But being in prison wasn't what bothered him, nor was it that he killed someone at his own free will (like he hasn’t killed before). Oh no.

        He pulled his hood over his head and looked to his feet, his blue gaze was dull, and almost lifeless. He didn't have any reason to continue living now. Or at least, that was how he saw it.

        What was the point of life anymore? Even if he did return back to HOMRA, the place he called his home, his family, would it be the same without her? Being without her... was too much for him to bear.

        That thought, it brought it back. The flashback. A scene he continued to hope was just a dream. Something he just wanted to forget completely.

        How could he have avoided it? If only he knew the answer, then maybe he wouldn’t be suffering so much guilt about letting it happen. Maybe then HOMRA wouldn't be suffering another death. Maybe she would still be alive. It happened so fast, who could have seen it happen? If he had just simply stopped her, would she still be around?

\---

        HOMRA had only just joined together at the bar for the day this morning, doing the usual. They chatted to the others, made a few jokes, small arguments, just the usual.

        And as usual, Eric sat on the floor a bit a ways from everyone, watching, observing, just glad to be there. He was content to have a place to stay, where the majority of the members accepted him, and loved him for who he is and not for his past.

        It was at that time when a certain white haired girl passed Eric, and quickly made her way to HOMRA’s door. She only paused to look at Eric once, “Something’s going to happen. Something bad.” She quickly warned the male and headed to the entrance, opening it and exiting the bar.

        Eric watched her movements in confusion, what was she doing? And what was this about something bad going to happen? Alright, it was likely not a load of crap. Anna always figured these things out, somehow, perhaps it was because of her strain powers or whatever you would call them. Eric wasn't so sure.

        A loud _BANG_ was suddenly heard outside of the bar, that of what sounded of a gunshot.

        "Anna!" Eric yelled before quickly standing from his seated position and running outside to the small girl. He didn’t bother to pay attention if any of his clansmen followed, all that mattered was that he made it outside and found Anna. Maybe he was just hearing things. Anna was probably fine. His past was getting to him again was all.

        That was what he thought, at least before he saw the scene that was just beyond the door of HOMRA. He quickly made his way to the small, bloodied body lying on the sidewalk and knelt next to her, pulling her onto his lap.

        The girl looked at him with weak, dulling red eyes. Red eyes that used to be so bright and full of life, despite her lack of emotion, Eric had always adored her red eyes. How they would light up when happy, he facial expressions may be hard to read, but to Eric, her eyes were his way of understand how she felt. "Eric..." Her voice was no more than a quiet whisper. A small, peaceful smile found its way onto the girl's thin face. "I-I'm sorry.." She choked out, tears formed in her eyes as she spoke. "I failed… you…"

        Eric gave the girl a sad, yet hopeful, smile. "No, you didn't. You're doing well, and you will continue to do well." He wasn't much of an encourager, but at least he was able to choke those small words out.

        Anna's smile faded and she shook her head, "This is the end Eric. I won't be here for you anymore." She smiled again, "Eric?"

        His eyes were watering now, no, he didn't want this. This was a dream right? It had to be! It had to… It had to be… a dream…  
  
        Why was he denying it…? Why was he being stubborn, he knew there was no use. A bullet to the chest. Anna couldn’t be saved. They didn’t have enough time to save her, blood was everywhere, and he knew well that her lungs were very likely damaged. She had been coughing here and there throughout this time.

        The other members were all exiting the bar now, watching the scene. The blonde was only able to tell due to the sound of the door flinging open and footsteps. He didn’t dare look at them. He didn’t want to take his eyes off Anna. Not when she was like this. Not now.

        Eric choked out his reply, "Yeah..?"

        The girl's eyelids became heavier, and heavier, and began to slowly close, "I love you…"

        Despite his sadness and anger towards whoever committed this crime, Eric leaned downwards and kissed his lover’s forehead softly. He was trembling, and his emotions were beginning to take over him.

        "I love you too, Anna.”


End file.
